<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you said the stars aligned (but i know those stars are lying) by ShadowFist16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563735">you said the stars aligned (but i know those stars are lying)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFist16/pseuds/ShadowFist16'>ShadowFist16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AARON HAS TWO HANDS, Alternate Universe - Exy (All For The Game), Andreil being soft sometimes, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Angst, Bisexual Kevin Day, Demisexual Neil Josten, Em don't kill me, Exy (All For The Game), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Andrew Minyard, Healing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, My ocs needing help, NSFW, Nonbinary Neil Josten, Pansexual Aaron Minyard, Protective Andrew Minyard, Protective Neil Josten, RENEE HAS A GF, Renee is a lesbian, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, angst for days man, demiguy Neil Josten, if you know you know, im not sorry, yall are gonna hate me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFist16/pseuds/ShadowFist16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based off trust and healing.</p>
<p>Leo and Eliza Jones belong to me but the others belong to Nora. Except this is gonna have redemption's because Seth needs it and Aaron just needs one cause why not&gt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Winfield/Betsy Dobson, David Wymack/Hernandez, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard/Kevin Day, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard/Original Character(s), Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose, Renee Walker (All For The Game)/Original Female Character(s), Seth Gordon/Allison Reynolds, Stuart Hatford/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW- BLOOD, RAPE, ABUSE, MURDER, ETC. WILL BE INVOLVED.</p>
<p>THIS IS YOUR WARNING.<br/>Also- if you know Leo's circle- if you know you know. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>" Leo? What are you doing?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sound of  Nathaniel's voice made the transgender boy relax as Leo looked at the slightly taller boy, the brunette's family was allowing Mary Hatford and Nathaniel stay with them. His parents had a hatred for the Butcher so they were letting them stay for a few day, Leo cared a lot about the Butcher's son because he was one of the first people to be gentle with him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leo looked at his hands that had boxing tape around them then back at Nathaniel.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" I have to go to my fight lessons with Levi today." The slightly taller boy frowned when he heard that and it hurt to know that the Jones twins have to go through more abuse, Nathaniel wished he could help- he sadly couldn't get Leo to run away with his mother him. The things children with bad families go through was so unfair. It hurt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" I'm sorry." he said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leo smiled sadly. " It's better to feel pain than nothing at all."</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Neil's time during Evermore was something he wished he could forget but sadly, he wouldn't be able to and he knew a certain someone would never be able to recover after the first horrible week but he couldn't blame them. </p>
<p>" Neil." A soft voice said as the auburn haired male looked to see Eliza staring at him.</p>
<p>Eliza Jones was the twin sister of Leo Jones and was apart of the Vixens, she had to be one of the only girls that terrify him yet makes him feel safe at the same time. She was also one of the only people who had ever gone through bad trauma and managed to move on while her brother was still reliving his childhood trauma.</p>
<p>Neil wished he could be strong like her.</p>
<p>" How is he?" Neil asked knowing Eliza knew who he meant. </p>
<p>Leo Jones was at Evermore with him and he stayed for a week but Leo had watched his boyfriend, Jason Suoh die in front of all the ravens including Jean and him.</p>
<p>In front of Leo.</p>
<p>" I don't know, he's refusing to talk or see anyone except Bee and Abby but he doesn't say a word to them anymore." Eliza said.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>BANG!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" Jason!!!" Leo's voice screamed as he ran towards Jason's lifeless body, Neil hadn't heard but seen what the red haired male say before he got shot but he knew it could have been something important. He only knew about Jason because Leo used to go on and on about him when they were still at Palmetto saying that he was a Raven Backliner but this was cruel, he knew Riko was crazy but to kill someone on his team? He didn't want to know what else he has done. Meanwhile, Jean was pulling Leo away from the lifeless body with a pained look on his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" Let me go! Jean! Let me help him! I can save him!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" I'm sorry Leo...he's gone."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" No! He's in pain! Let me go! Jean!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leo's body was shaking violently as Jean took Leo off the court but Riko stopped them which made both Jean and Leo tense up, Neil couldn't hear what was being said but Jean had to hold the short transgender male back from attacking Riko even though they both wanted to hit him for whatever he had said to them. The raven had tensed up when Jason was killed but they didn't care about anyone else as they waited for their captain to enter the court again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No one can see the fear in Leo's eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>" I can understand why.." Neil said softly as he was waiting for Andrew to finish talking to Wyamack so they could go to the dorms, Seth was probably at the dorms even though he quit playing Exy but he was probably there to help Leo relax since they were best friends. Who knew? </p>
<p>" What happened if you are alright with answering?" Dan asked but Neil shook his head, he was never going to talk about Evermore like Andrew would never talk about the abuse Proust did. He knew the others would never understand and he wanted to forget what had happened to both Leo and him. Andrew soon finished talking to Wyamack so his group and Neil followed after him, the striker knew Dan's group were watching him but he respected Leo and wouldn't tell a soul what he saw at Evermore but now he understood why Le was afraid to play Exy.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Leo Jones was not the quiet type but after Evermore, he couldn't even remember how to smile and his mind was just blank or full of memories from the trauma he's been through. The trans male was pretty sure he was wearing sweatpants (probably Seth's since he steals them) and a long sleeve black shirt that was probably someone else's but he didn't care, he still felt hands on him which made him wrap his arms around himself staring blankly at the counter while Seth was making coffee for the both of them. People had always asked why he was friends with a homophobic piece of shit like Seth but Seth and him had this bond like Leo has with Aaron too, before Neil came- Leo and Seth did hate each other but they got through it and became friends so Leo was going to help the taller male with his attitude. They made a promise and there was no way either of them was going to break it.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>LET GO OF ME</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>" Leo..." A coffee was pushed in his direction as Leo's eyes looked at it, he just stayed silent and silently sipped at the coffee- he can trust Seth to not touch him or ask if he's alright, a sigh escaped his lips as Seth stared at his best friend while drinking coffee. Leo had came back a week ago a bloody and beaten up mess which he didn't find out til Leo and him were staring at each other after Abby had called him, the dark haired male wanted to beat whoever had hurt Leo and he knew it would take awhile for Leo to fully speak again after he showed the scar on his neck. Seth was going to keep his promise to Leo and help him best he could.</p>
<p>The door soon opened which made Leo tense up not wanting to see any of the girls or Matt because he's always hated how they asked so many questions which would've caused panic attacks, Seth shook his head so the transgender male relaxed as he glanced at the door that revealed Andrew and his group- he shouldn't be surprised to see Neil with them because Neil hated questions about Evermore as much as he did. Nicky looked like he wanted to wrap Leo in a warm hug but Aaron stopped him so he could walk over to Leo, Kevin seemed hurt to see Leo like this but knew better then to ask questions while Andrew looked at Leo with no emotions.</p>
<p>Figured since he's sober now,</p>
<p>Neil had seen the 5'1 trans male in worse shape but he could still see the hurt in his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>DON'T TOUCH ME-</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>STOP!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Leo took a deep breathe as he didn't flinch when Aaron ruffled his hair- he's learn to be alright with anyone touching his hair but he hates when others touch anywhere else, Neil soon sat next to him holding his hand out. The slightly smaller stared at his hand before using his free hand to hold onto the other as he felt more relaxed then ever especially with Andrew back, Leo knew about the bet and knew others wouldn't question any of this because they still thought Jason was alive. Andrew took a seat next to as Leo and Andrew listen to Seth and Neil talk. Kevin, Nicky and Aaron went into their dorm so they could get some work done or sleep.</p>
<p>The light haired brunette finished his coffee as he gently squeezed Neil's hand to let go which he does so he hands Seth his empty class, Leo gets up to go into his dorm to grab his sketchbook then walks back into the living space with his phone in his pocket. Seth ruffled Leo's hair while Leo sat back down- Andrew handed Leo a pencil as his eyes showed curiosity, Neil tilted his head while Leo pulled out his phone so he could open Spotify and left it on top of the counter for the three boys to choose the music.</p>
<p>He didn't care if the room was full of silence or music or talking in general. </p>
<p>Leo wasn't going to be okay anytime soon but he'd try- just like how everyone else moved on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A flashback from Evermore.<br/>Two broken boys help another broken boy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh Jesus I can't say I'm terrified- sometimes the fact I have no triggers scares me, but any who! (ALSO BLESS MY FABULOUS EDITOR, LOVE YOU SAL!)<br/>AS LONG AS THE REASON I MADE THIS FIC ENJOYS IT THEN IM HAPPY<br/>Yeah I don't care if people like it as long as she does-<br/>Be warned of voices- uh yeah I had a hard time writing fluff &gt;-&gt; </p>
<p>(I found out I do have triggers but not this shit-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>TRIGGER WARNING- Rape, Blood, dead-naming/transphobia, language, panic attacks, violence/knife and mention of death/guns.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>TRIGGER WARNING- Scars.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Get the fuck away from me, Riko." Leo growled out as he tugged on the handcuffs. He was still shaking from watching Jason die, but the urge to kill Riko was very strong.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leo could think of more than a few ways to hurt Riko, but his thoughts were interrupted by Riko pulling down his shorts. The trans-gender male tried to kick the taller man out of the way, but a knife appeared seemingly out of nowhere.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" Oh Layla, you belong to me now." Riko said with that sickening grin. Leo cringed, body tensing up at hearing his deadname. "No one can stop me from taking what's mine."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was like Riko knew exactly how to inflict as much fear as possible on Leo, since the raven began pulling more of their clothes down. Leo knew the fear in his eyes was now showing as he shook even more, letting out a whimper. The knife was at his throat while Riko thrust into him. Leo wanted to throw up, but his eyes widened as the knife pressed into his neck, nearly cutting him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leo knew his plans.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Too bad your neck is going to get destroyed." Riko said with a grin. "It'll go along with the rest of you, all fucked up; mine."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The feeling of the cold blade sliding under Leo's skin made him choke back a gasp, the tears visible while blood was rolling down his neck. Leo tried not to scream when Riko licked up the blood on his neck. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Such a pretty slut, no wonder Jason wanted you." Leo's flinch was full bodied as Riko kept making more cuts on his neck while fucking him. the younger boy just continued to sob.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Look at you, slobbering everywhere, can't even keep it together." Today was supposed to be fine- he was supposed to spend Christmas with Jason but he's- he's dead, shot right in front of Leo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I want to hear you moan you filthy whore." Leo couldn't, he felt numb. "for someone so fucked up, you sure are a little bitch."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Riko didn't stop until he came. Leo was left bloody and shaking in the bed. he forgot when Neil came back and helped him get cleaned up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Riko would be back.</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Leo's eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up suddenly unable to breathe, he forgot where he was but the realization that he was in a bed made his panic worse as he quickly scrambled out of it when his breathing got worse. Nightmares were one of the reasons Leo didn't sleep unless it was the couch or he had a familiar presence near by but now he regretted falling asleep in his dorm as he tried his best to breathe slowly but it wasn't working, it hurt to remember anything from his past and from Evermore but everything from Evermore would haunt him for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Such a disappointment, should've died instead of Jason.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Leo was shaking violently now as he quickly left his dorm so he didn't have to stare at his bed which would relive some of his nightmares, he didn't want to feel like he's somewhere else when he was safe in the presence of the Fox Tower dorms but that didn't mean the voices weren't going to haunt him. The brunette was glad that he would be able to sleep between classes thanks to his schedule because Leo knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight unless there was a good distraction that could help him, maybe he could go out on a drive on his motorcycle to get away from it all. He made his way towards the monsters main room, maybe-</p>
<p>" Leo?"</p>
<p>The trans male tensed up hearing his name as he turned his head but he wasn't expecting to see Neil at the monster's main room with Andrew, Leo knew they were friends- the three of them do talk and the brunette will never understand why they see Andrew as a soulless monster but right now he is still shaking with tears in his eyes. He feels naked even though he's in a t-shirt, the choker that covered his neck and sweatpants while the two in front of him were in hoodies and sweatpants. But his scars on his arms were showing.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>They aren't your real friends~</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>How bout you run off again like you always do when you panic.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>They won't care about you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>They'll be disgusted when-</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His thoughts were cut off when Andrew hands him a hoodie- Leo tensed up for a minute staring at the hoodie than at the slightly smaller male who was waiting for him to take it, Andrew has seen his scars just like Neil has and he knew how uncomfortable it made him when people saw his scars but why was he giving Leo his hoodie? Usually Leo steals everyone's clothes, no one gave their clothes to him willingly. </p>
<p>They at least knew better than to touch him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You are such a fuck up.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yes, hide your scars like the shameful-</strong>
</p>
<p>" Stop it."</p>
<p>Andrew speaking caught Leo off guard so he took the hoodie from the blonde and Neil put a third cup full of hot chocolate onto the table, the trans male puts the hoodie on which felt relaxing and warm as he sat down at the counter. Coffee was definitely not a good idea to drink right now so he wasn't going to complain, the two boys with him were also broken and Leo knew they were probably awake because they have their own nightmares. Leo loosely held onto the cup of hot chocolate that was given to him, he should really call Betsy Dobson but there was no way he'd call the woman at 2 am just because he was having a panic attack.</p>
<p>Leo wished he could calm his panic attack down.</p>
<p>" You can't calm the storm, so stop trying to." Andrew said as he looked at Leo taking a sip of his own hot chocolate, Leo looked at Andrew- he was a little used to the masked look on his face since he's seen it a lot when the two of them woke up because of their nightmares. " What you can do is calm yourself, the storm will pass."</p>
<p>Leo stared at Andrew for a minute than at the hot chocolate, he won't lie and say that he doesn't have a friendship with the blonde male but the brunette was glad that they had respect for knowing what would make things worse and what would calm things down. Neil had stayed where he was for too long so he took the seat next to the shaking male but didn't make a move to touch, Andrew and Neil didn't know all of what happened to him or why he had this type of reactions but they knew it had to do with Evermore and his past. </p>
<p>" What do you need from us Leo." Neil asked softly as he tilted his head keeping his focus on Leo. Andrew was doing the same.</p>
<p>Leo spoke his first words since he came back from Evermore. " Just hold my hand...I can't handle touches anywhere else until they shut up.."</p>
<p>Andrew kept one hand on his cup but left his free hand palm up as he stared at nothing at all, it took only a few minutes before Leo finally had his hand on top of his but it felt nice to be able to see this side of Andrew. Leo never understood why people called Andrew a monster but this felt nice that only a small amount of people would see Andrew being gentle. It pulled Leo to smile a little bit and this was all he needed. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Kevin, Nicky and Aaron left their dorms since classes would be starting up soon, Aaron was a little surprised to see Leo's door slightly opened but the trans male has said to never enter his dorm without permission so no one does. Aaron paused where he stood next to his cousin and Kevin at the sight in front of them, this was not what he expected at all.</p>
<p>In the middle bean bag was Leo in one of Andrew's hoodies that hid half of his choker black sweatpants, Neil in his long sleeve shirt and orange colored sweat pants to him on the left but was holding onto Leo's left hand and Andrew was on Leo's right with his arms crossed wearing a black t-shirt with black sweat pants. All three were asleep.</p>
<p>The three knew the sleeping boys had hard times sleeping but this was very unexpected, Kevin just ignored it after awhile and huffed at the sight of three empty mugs at the counter. " They could've at least put them in the sink.." the taller male said putting the mugs in the sink.</p>
<p>" Are we really just going to ignore this?" Nicky said as he pointed to the three sleeping boys, Aaron was shocked they didn't wake up but that had to be a good thing since they rarely sleep at all.</p>
<p>" Yes Nicky, now shut up." Kevin said, for once the tall brunette was at least not bringing up Exy and how they are gonna make them late for practice but Kevin knew how much the three needed sleep and he wasn't that heartless. Kevin then looked at Aaron and said. " text coach to tell him Andrew, Neil and Leo won't be at morning practice."</p>
<p>Aaron nodded as he pulled out his phone while Nicky took a picture of the sleeping boys, he'll get those pictures later to tease Leo but there was a thought and it wasn't a thought of disgust. The blonde stared at his brother with the redhead and his best friend, there was this soft feeling in his chest as a smile crept to his lips.</p>
<p>Aaron was happy to see them so relaxed and he hoped that they would be alright one day.</p>
<p>That's what broken boys needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp that's the end of the chapter! Hope you liked it ^^</p>
<p>EM I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS BABY &lt;3 SORRY NOT SORRy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THIS IS PART 1 (Suggested by Em because the chapter was so long)</p><p>It's been a week, Neil was finally allowed to play again but what has been going on with Leo? It's game time, let's see what happens on this day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOLY SHIT IM SO SORRY :') I had major writers block and my current part for chapter 3 was SUPER long so im cutting it in half, hope you like it!</p><p>Also uh anyone who understands Italian, I am so sorry if anything is incorrect. I learned a couple when I was searching for high school but I lost it. So it's not good. But hope it's a good chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Don’t be shy baby, let me-</em>
</p><p>Leo quickly opened his eyes as he let out a gasp before his body relaxed when sunlight streamed into the room which made him remember he was not at Evermore, the brunette was back at Fox Tower in his room which he didn’t want to admit that he was glad to be in. The brunette didn’t feel panic rip into him like usual as he sat up which he hasn’t felt since before his time at Evermore, the transgendered male touches his neck as he thought that he was alright or so he hoped he was going to be.</p><p>The short brunette slowly got out of bed before grabbing his choker. He was happy to be in his black hoodie and sweatpants since it’s a part of his comfort stuff to wear including with his binder, he would have to change for classes but who even cares? </p><p>Leo opened his dorm door but paused when he saw Neil in front of his door which he wasn’t expecting to see him here, seeing Neil’s natural hair color again after years didn’t send shivers down his spine but it will shock him to see the bandage covering the number ‘4’ on his cheek and he was glad they would never talk about their time in Evermore. The trans male was going to try talking again but he knew if talking was too much, he could sign to Neil since he taught the slightly taller male when they had alone time with Jean due to him being unable to speak. </p><p>“ Do you want coffee?” Neil asked as the auburn haired male tilted his head towards where the other monsters were, the brunette bit the bottom of his lip before nodding as he followed the other towards the kitchen part of the monster's sweet. His scars were hidden so he didn’t feel scared but it was hard not to tense when Nicky gasped seeing the two walk towards the other monsters, Aaron and Kevin were the likely to be seen with Leo besides Andrew and Neil.</p><p>“ He’s alive!” Nicky said who smiled at Leo after wiping the surprised look on his face away, he knew Nicky was just happy to see him leave his part of the dorm for once. “ And what brings you out of your cave?”</p><p>“ Coffee?” Kevin almost choked hearing Leo speak while the others just stared at the trans male, Nicky just grinned hearing him speak.</p><p>“ Well I can-”</p><p>“ I am not letting you make coffee, Nicholas.” Leo huffed as he grabbed a mug for himself, Aaron chuckled a bit as there was no tension in the room and it felt great to have everyone very relaxed instead of avoiding each other. The smaller brunette was making black coffee as he drummed his fingers on the counter, Andrew was drinking his own coffee he made as he kept watching them quietly but everyone can tell he was relaxed like everyone else.</p><p>“ Are you seriously drinking black coffee?!” Kevin said questioning the smaller brunette, the trans male looked at Kevin tilting his head.</p><p>“ Are you really questioning me drinking black coffee?” Leo asked as he was waiting for his coffee to finish, the trans male had his arms crossed as he kept his eyes on Kevin. “ I’m literally a coffee addict and black coffee is something I drink most of the time.” </p><p>“ Yes I am! Do you live off of coffee or something?”</p><p>“ So what if I do? Jesus Kev, how many times are we gonna argue about this!”</p><p>“ Ah, I missed these arguments.” Nicky hummed as he smiled at his family, they may not be perfect but it was all he wanted even with the flaws and arguments. Aaron has never looked this relaxed since Tilda died, never had Andrew looked the slightest relaxed ever in his life and he was glad to see Kevin be able to talk to someone. Nicky knew something must have happened while Leo, Andrew and Neil weren’t with them but he knew better then to ask or Andrew wouldn’t let himself feel this relaxed with them again. </p><p>The coffee soon finished and Leo felt really relaxed once he took a sip of it which felt absolutely amazing if he was being honest since he hasn’t felt this relaxed ever, he was with a part of his chosen family though and that was alright with him. Aaron ruffled the slightly taller one’s hair which made the trans male look at him for a minute, it was obvious the two missed each other and they should’ve spent Christmas together with Jason but of course plans had to change. </p><p>The morning had begun really nice, it was when nothing bad could happen and you could do anything you wanted. </p><p>Except now it was time to wait for classes.</p><p>~</p><p>Leo felt really happy in his art classes.</p><p>The trans male had gone to Fine Arts class which was usually a class he couldn’t handle since a few people have misgendered him but no one knew his deadname which was a good thing even if he hated being misgendered all the time, the fact the whole class started using the right pronouns for him made that tightness in his chest disappear which was amazing.</p><p>It had been a really good class when the teacher was just telling them to work on a new or current piece, he managed to hand the work in on time before class had ended so now he was free until his next class.</p><p>Then there was a buzz once he had left the classroom, Leo pulled out his phone to see a text from Andrew.</p><p><strong>Andrew</strong>: come to the library asshole</p><p><strong>Leo</strong>: why? thought you didn’t go to the library</p><p><strong>Andrew</strong>: I do what I want, thank you very much</p><p><strong>Andrew</strong>: now get your ass over here, unless you want me to throw away this coffee</p><p>The brunette hummed a bit wondering what the blonde wanted as he made his way towards the library, the trans male didn’t visit a lot unless to study or to find anything about history with any type of coffee. Sometimes he only went to the library with Aaron and Katelyn or his sister.</p><p>Soon, Leo made it to the library to see Andrew standing outside it so the trans male figured he found a table to sit at because he didn’t see coffee. The brunette and blonde headed inside towards where Andrew’s bag was plus the coffee was there, the two of them sat down as the slightly taller took the coffee after putting down his bag as he stared at the shorter man.</p><p>“ So what brings us to the place you never come to unless Kevin drags your ass here?” Leo said humming a bit as he took a sip of his coffee, he watched Andrew go through his bag pulling out a box and putting it in front of the trans male who eyed him a bit. The slightly taller male looked confused a bit so he put down his coffee as he opened the box to see black armbands, the brunette took them out as he stared at them for a little bit then looked at the blonde who’s hazel eyes were on him.</p><p>The two stared at each other for a little bit until the smaller male looked away. “ Wear them if it gets too much and for games…” he muttered, the blonde wasn’t going to admit to anything else even if the other asked him to and the brunette wouldn’t push him to answer or ask any questions about why he was given armbands. Leo hummed as he rolled up his hoodie sleeves and put on the black armbands, it felt really nice and not too tight around his arms so he nodded a bit then taking a sip of his coffee.</p><p>“ So, tell me what happened in your criminology class.”</p><p>Since Leo didn’t have another class thanks to the game, the brunette listened as the blonde talked about what was currently happening in his criminology class while drinking coffee. They did get text from the foxes wondering where they were but only Renee and Neil knew where they were, Kevin found them an hour later so he decided to join them by sitting with them which the two shorties allowed. They mainly talked about their major classes that they went to, everyone outside of the foxes were always shocked that Kevin Day was friends with people like Andrew and Leo but the two shorties listened just like the ‘monsters’ group listened. </p><p>The three of them decided to head back to Fox Tower since it was starting to rain a bit and Kevin didn’t want to be late so they had to hurry and get their stuff, Leo hoped Andrew would be alright when they got on the plane.</p><p><br/>~</p><p><br/>“ What was his name?” He looked to Neil, who frowned confusion at him, and said, “ Your father. What was his name?” </p><p>It almost knocked the breath out of him. Neil didn’t want to answer, didn’t want that name out in the air between them, but it was Andrew’s turn in their game. He didn’t have the right to refuse. He tried to take a little comfort in it, because Andrew wouldn’t hit this low unless Neil’s taunt had gotten to him, but Neil couldn’t quite manage. He looked to the foxes, made sure they were still out of earshot then glanced at Leo to see him with Seth heading somewhere but probably the cafe, and stepped closer to Andrew anyways.</p><p>“ Nathan.” he said at last. “ His name was Nathan” </p><p>“ You don’t look like a Nathan.”</p><p>“ I’m not.” Neil said through the stones in his throat. “ I’m Nathaniel.”</p><p>Andrew considered him a minute longer, then turned away to watch the runways for a few minutes before glancing at Neil. He didn’t need to ask if Leo knew or not, he knew. Neil retreated, needing breathing room to get that sick ache out of his veins. Nicky waved wildly to get his attention and motioned for Neil to join him. As soon as Neil was close enough, Nicky slung a careful arm around his shoulders. </p><p>“ Blatant favoritism,” Nicky said. “ You know he’s said maybe ten words to me since he picked him up from Easthaven? I’d be jealous if I wasn’t so against dying young. But anyway, we’ve got some time before takeoff. Want to come with us and grab some coffee? Leo’s probably got his fourth cup of the day.” </p><p>They ended up taking half of the team and several of the Vixens with them to the cafe. Nicky said they were good on time, but none of them had counted on how slow the line would move. By the time they had made it back to their gate with their drinks, their flight was already boarding.</p><p>Neil kept a keen eye on Andrew who stood with Leo as they joined the line, waiting for him to hesitate. Maybe Andrew noticed the attention, because he followed his teammates onto the plane with a bored look on his face. The act lasted up until they were all in their seats and the attendants were going through the safety features on the plane. The only thing Andrew had brought onto the plane with him was a pen. He turned it over and over in his hands while the attendants demonstrated how to use the on-board oxygen masks. Kevin, sitting between Neil and Andrew, didn’t even bat an eye. Neil guessed he was used to Andrew being restless. Neil only knew what that fidgeting meant because Andrew had told him the truth when Neil asked what he was afraid of.</p><p>When they arrived at Atlanta, they had time to kill. Wymack confirmed their gate hadn’t changed so he let them wander the airport for an hour. Andrew’s lot including Leo spent most of that time wandering from one store to another, Aaron picked up a book while Nicky loaded up on junk food. Andrew disappeared, but Neil finally spotted him near a glass case of figurines.</p><p>Meanwhile, Leo was looking through another store to find something to get for Betsy since he wanted to get her a late Christmas gift due to him not being able to get her one because he stayed at Evermore. </p><p>“ bisogno di aiuto?” <em>Need help?</em> Leo glanced at Eliza who stood next to him while he was standing in front of a shelf of small things to buy, he hummed a bit as a reply while they walked around the store together. He knew why his twin sister was speaking Italian, it was easier to speak about rough topics in Italian.</p><p>“ È morto, vero?” <em>he’s dead, isn’t he?</em> The trans male tensed up at those words as he stopped walking to stare at her, the only person who really knew if Jason was dead besides Neil was Betsy because he had gone to her very late at night crying. The girl in front of him had soft eyes while she stared at her brother trying to read the look on his face but unable to, she knew whatever happened destroyed him. “ Mi dispiace.” <em>I’m sorry.</em></p><p>“ Se vuoi interrogarmi, te ne andartene.” <em>If you are going to question me, walk away.</em> Leo said sighing as he took a sip of his coffee that he had gotten, he would never be ready to talk about Jason. “ Non sto parlando di lui con te.” <em>I’m not talking about him with you.</em></p><p>“ E non ti chiederò di.” <em>And I won’t ask you to.</em> The trans male hummed while he picked up a book as he looked at it but ignoring the stares by the female, he was still listening even if it seemed like he wasn’t. “ Sai che sarò sempre qui per te, vero?” <em>You know I'll always be here for you, right?</em></p><p>Eliza just sighed when her twin brother didn’t answer her but she didn’t expect him to since the female knew he still felt uneasy about talking. “ Voglio solo che tu sia felice, non escludermi.” <em>I just want you to be happy, don't shut me out. </em></p><p>“ Mi aiuterai a scegliere un regalo per Abby e Bee o cosa?” <em>You gonna help me with picking a gift for Abby and Bee or what?</em> Leo said, showing the book towards the female next to him, she thought about it for a few minutes then nodded thinking it was a good book for Betsy. The trans male looked at the female for a minute before turning away to find something for Abby, he muttered as he picked up a keychain that had Abby’s name on it, “ Sto bene.” <em>I’m ok</em>.</p><p>It was a lie but they didn’t need to talk about it.</p><p>A small smirk formed on his lips as he threw away his empty coffee as he looked at his twin sister who stared at him in confusion.</p><p>“ Così Renee, eh?” <em>So Renee, huh?</em></p><p>“ Leo!”</p><p>It wasn't much but Leo would be alright soon. He'd still live through pain but he'd be ok.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHA! I KEPT MY PROMISE EM! ALL OF ITS FLUFF!!!!! AND I LEFT YALL ON A CLIFF HANGER MWAHAHAHAHHA</p><p>THANK YOU FOR READING! Don't be afraid to comment or leave kudos!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all liked the story and cried a lot :) that was my plan. </p>
<p>ANYWHO- HOPE IT WASNT TRASH- IDC IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT BUT I HOPE A CERTAIN SOMEONE DOES.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>